I Won't Give Up
by CalmMango
Summary: AU. Marceline decides that at her bands largest concert, with more than 150,000 people, she's going to serenade her girlfriend, Bonnibel, for their anniversary. Can she pull it off? Heck yeah, it's Marceline we're talking about here! Is fluff, but lots of smut near end.(nosebleeds) Oh well. Rated M for.. smexi scene at the end. One shot. Futa!Marceline just cause I felt like it :3


**_I really wanted to expand my writing style bit for this. But also I just was on a Pandora streak and one particular sing caught my eye and I thought, "Gee, well that'd be perfect for this scenario…" And spent the rest of the night thinking 'bout it. And of course, my bubblined brain went, "MARCY SHOULD SING THIS!" So, I finally got to it. It started off sweet.. but then got all smutty and junk at the end... Oh well. Here's I go._**

**_Ps: Here's the song by Jason Mraz that Marcy sings in this. Get it beforehand if you want. Or naw. It's not necessary or anything._**

**_I don't own any of the rights for any of this. Just my smuttified mind on a late night. YEEEP. So much for my usual fluff._**

**_WAIT! Cover image too is by Candied-dreams. Search'em up!  
_**

**_UPDATE: Uh.. if you don't know what futa or a.k.a futanari is, google it. OR just read it anyway and see how ya like it. C'mon people. _**

* * *

Marceline wipes her palms on her jeans and brings her guitar back into her lap. The stages she's played on before was nothing compared to this. She nervously takes a swig of water before recapping the bottle. Last Act of the night.

Marshall leaves with Bongo in an instant, but Keila lingers with a small smile of reassurance. As she passes by she pats her on the shoulder and whispers, "You cool? This is a new song and… Whatever. Though we've never heard it yet, I bet you're gonna do awesome." She smiles back at her best friend and the other girl walks off to the side stage and out of sight of the large crowd.

She perches on the tall stool and brings the mic to her mouth. First time without the comfort of her friends. Alone. Solo, at their largest concert yet, with over 150,000.

She clears her throat and says, "Um…" It echoes throughout the stadium and an eerie silence takes it place. "Hey, this is new song I wrote… about… my girlfriend."

Murmurs came out of the statement and the crowd's interest was now attracted. She balances the guitar on her lap again and says, holding the stand, "So… I would like to call Bonnibel Bublẽgum to the stage."

Now, she had all of their attention. Conversations broke out, chattering among themselves as they looked for the girl curiously. Marceline searches through the crowd herself, and adds, "I know she's out there. Here's something: She has on all pink."

It only takes few second before the large front area parts to expose an extremely embarrassed girl in a pink hoodie, jeans and shoes. Marceline walks across the platform and hops down from the stage. The light crew, not used to the unorthodox performance, moved the beams to follow her on the floor.

Marceline reaches out a hand and says, "Please Bonnibel. I'm not going to embarrass you more than I have already." The people around watch on the edge, some die hard fans reaching out to just touch to famed rocker.

Bonnibel finally, after a moment, reaches out and takes her hand. She helps her back on the stage and the stadium breaks into cheers at the sight of the couple. Bonnibel's face goes even redder and Marceline, sits her down on the stool.

The raven haired girl clears her throat to signal for the noise to level down. "This is to you, Bonnibel. For our 4 year anniversary. Trust me, I never forgot." A chorus of Aww's come from the crowd and Marceline smiles wider, readying the instrument and microphone stand.

She straightens her back and begins to play a low, simple melody, with sentimental undertones. Her deep grey eyes lock onto embarrassed, but also flattered blue ones. Marceline opens her mouth and sings, voice low and husky, but loose enough to reach soprano notes sweetly.

_When I look into your eyes,  
It's like watching the night sky,  
Or a beautiful sunrise…  
There's so much they hold…  
And just like them old stars,  
I see that you've come so far,  
To be right where you are;  
How old is your soul?  
_

She shakes her head with each line, stepping closer.

_Well, I won't give up on us!  
Even if the skies get rough,  
I'm giving you all my love,  
I'm still looking up!_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

Marceline plays louder, voice rising even louder. A rhythmic clapping starts, the fans clapping along to the serenade. Backstage, Marshall elbows Keila and says, "Hey, that's our Marcy huh?" She rolls her eyes but grins anyway. "Yeah. That is." Bonnibel, of everyone however, sits awe-struck, eyes brimming with tears, her hands covering her mouth.

_'Cause even the stars they burn!  
Some even fall to the earth!  
We've got a lot to learn,  
God knows we're worth it!  
No, I won't give up!_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily,_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make!_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use,_  
_The tools and gifts we got, Yeah, we got a lot at stake!_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend,_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn,_  
_We had to learn, how to bend, without the world caving in,_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am!_

Loud cheers and whistles rumble across the stadium and Marceline sings more passionately.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_God knows I'm tough enough_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

Marceline finishes, singing softly, her face only inches from her girlfriend's.

_I won't give up…_

A loud roar of applause follows as she retains the position, before straightening back up and saying, "Thank You! Goodnight!" The sound is almost deafening.

Bonnibel pulls her into a tight hug, burying her face in the girls shoulder. Marceline stumbles back from the impact, but wraps her arms around her also, mumbling, "I love you." Bonnibel mutters something, but it's muffled by her shirt collar. "What?"

She pulls back, pausing to smile up at her girlfriend with red-brimmed eyes. "I love you too, you sap." She says and rises on her toes to pull her into a kiss.

Marshall Lee coughs awkwardly on purpose, to cause them to break apart. Marceline, with a goofy grin plastered on her face, gives him a fist bump and quickly discuss their plans for the rest of the week.

"You guys coming to the after party?" He asks, and Keila answers immediately after, "No!" He gives her a weird look. "Why?" Keila glances at her confused best friend, and then at Bonnibel. They share a silent conversation for a second, then she answers slyly, "Oh, well, it's their anniversary Marsh. They probably want to celebrate it alone, y'know?"

He says dumbly, "Oh…" And she pulls him back to the gates where the fans will be. "See you guys tomorrow!" She waves, then adds quickly, "Have fun."

Marceline makes an even more confused face, but Bonnibel knows exactly what she means. She reminds herself to thank the girl for taking her hint earlier. The couple gets through a deserted side door and runs for the singer's motorcycle to get back to the hotel.

Marceline saunters up to the door, taking the keycard out of her back pocket. "Babe, I was thinking we could watch a movie tonight. You'd like that? We could get some champagne and-mmph! "Bonnibel almost tackles the girl in a kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck, as soon as the door clicks open.

Marceline, after a moment of shock, returns it just as passionately. Her hands rest on her hips gently, but soon Bonnibel presses against her harder, urging her actions without words.

The older royal finally gets her intentions, and hefts her up, so her legs could wrap around her clothed waist. Bonnibel slides her tongue into her lover mouth urgently, tightening her grip on her hair. Marceline does the same back, leaving the two to battle for dominance.

Marceline wins, walking into the room and kicking the previously ajar door behind them. She lays her lover on the bed and settles on top of her, passionately returning the affection.

Bonnibel yanks off the other girl's leather jacket, and flings it across the room. Marceline in turn the pulls her pink hoodie over her head and tosses it over her shoulder lazily. Next, is the younger's girls pink jeans, discarding everything except her panties and bra. Her nutmeg brown hair splays out over the pillow, chest rising and falling rapidly under the rocker's.

Marceline unbuttons her red flannel, kicking off her boots, in somehow a fluid motion. Sex drive racing in a matter of minutes, she unclasps the purple bra on her girlfriend's chest and begins peppering soft kisses over the heated skin. Her mouth sucks on her neck sensually, slightly nibbling on the now pink flesh.

Bonnibel whimpers and her body involuntarily presses into her intoxicating touch. Calloused hands from playing only an hour before, knead a soft breast, supplying the room with more soft pleas to continue, but no words are spoken.

Marceline feels a small hand tugging at her belt buckle and the ever-growing bulge in her jeans. She coolly undoes the accessory and kicks off the clothing, leaving only a pair of plaid black boxers. Bonnibel desperately wraps her legs around the musician's lower back, forcing their hips closer. That same small hand slips into the black garments and clasps around the hardening member.

Marceline groans, resting her forehead on Bonnibel's. Her eyes shut tightly at the gentle stroking, but can only take so much. She regretfully pulls away her hand for the chance to slide down pink panties over shapely legs.

She expertly loses the boxers and brings her lover's legs up around her waist, under the covers. The skin on skin contact fills the room with a buzz, almost electric. Then for the first time since the hallway, they meet each other's eyes.

Bonnibel bites her lip, breathing heavy, meeting sexy gray irises. No movement is needed, or words spoken, but right then they share an agreement. Marceline inserts herself into the girl, slowly.

Bonnie grips the sheets as she feels herself stretch in the most exquisite ways, to comply for all of her 6 inches. A pause, then, Marceline begins to thrust herself in and out of the girl at a faster pace. Her mouth finds its way back from her lips, over her ear lobe, and back to nibbling on the raw skin on her neck.

The constant motions make Bonnibel moan louder, walls clenching tight in pleasure. Somehow, this is different from their occasional escapades. It's more sensual overall for the lovers, and less physical, movements gentler and more meaningful. For the first time it seems, they make love.

Marceline thrusts purposefully against the spot she knows what make the girl moan. And as expected, Bonnibel's back arches at the moment of contact, eye's fluttering shut. A familiar sensation Bonnibel knows all too well comes up from her gut. Marceline's pace increases, as does the thickness in the air.

Soon, she's panting into her collar bone, breathing ragged. Bonnibel moans loudly into the heavy room, knuckles going white from the strong grip. Marceline, shudders as her climax comes hard and fast, and thrusts one last time into her.

Bonnibel groans Marceline palms the bundle of nerves above her entrance once, but…. that's all she really needs. Her eyes clamp shut as waves of pleasure roll through her body, sweeter than any other time before.

Marceline leans over her, trying to catch her breath, and continues to thrust in the girl, slower but still yielding the same result. Bonnibel's oversensitivity prompts her to whimper in protest. However, Marceline keeps moving her slick member in the ever pulsing walls. Her hands wander over just the right places, in all the right ways, resulting in only moments later, another orgasm to take the younger girl.

A spark goes down her spine and spreads throughout her body as fast as lightning. Her back arches into Marceline's chest and Bonnibel cries out in pure ecstasy. She never really comes down from the high, but settles into fuzzy warmth instead.

Marceline pulls out only to be pulled into a embrace. She kisses her forehead once, then her lips, mumbling, "I love you so much." Bonnibel cuddles with her girlfriend and intertwines their fingers. "I love you too. But I don't know how to express how I feel like you can Marcy."

Marceline smiles at the compliment and says, resting her chin on the top of her head, "Just those three words say all I need, babe. The only proof that I need is you." She pauses after, thinking about the sentence. _The only proof that I need is you…_

Her mind whirs to put it into another song, deciding she wants to write another for the girl of her dreams. But for now she reaches over and turns off the light, bringing her close.

"Now sleep, my princess." She whispers into the dark, and the breathing on her shoulder evens out. Then she goes off into her own dreamscape of bliss.


End file.
